


Разрушая Оковы

by felinn



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felinn/pseuds/felinn
Summary: Наверное, только так: бесконечно-глупыми и порой невыносимо-раздражающими шутками можно разрушить те страшные оковы, из которых она сама выбраться не может, да и не хочет.





	Разрушая Оковы

Холод стал неотъемлемой частью её жизни, с тех пор как она покинула родную планету. И с каждым прожитым годом воспоминание о тепле, как физическом, так и душевном, загонялись очень глубоко внутрь и обрастали ледяной коркой. Забывались. Со временем она уже не могла через неё пробиться. Становилась безжалостной, беспощадной, бездушной. Холодно было на всех планетах, где они задерживались, на всех огромных кораблях, на которых путешествовали, во всех комнатах, где жили. Скоро она перестала чувствовать холод и отличать его от тепла. Её перестал пугать открытый космос.

Попав на Милано, она не сразу может понять, что здесь не так. Здесь тепло. И только через какое-то время осознает, что лёд в её душе даёт трещину. И это чертовски больно. Первый, за много лет, кошмар ей снится здесь.

Её броня спокойствия и жесткости сильна. Но не вечна. Особенно если кто-то начинает пробиваться с каким-то безбашенным бесстрашием. Но в то же время, возможно не осмысливая, с деликатной осторожностью сапёра с особо сложной и разрушительной бомбой.  
— Давай выпьем! — Квилл улыбается и протягивает бутылку с какой-то синей жидкостью.  
— Я не пью, — равнодушно отвечает Гамора.  
— Тебе нужно расслабиться… — это помогает. От тебя холодом веет… буквально, а алкоголь, знаешь ли, согревает, — он подмигивает. Гамора мерит его взглядом и уходит.  
У Таноса пить было запрещено. Голова всегда должна быть холодной. Но даже сейчас на свободе ей не движет любопытство: попробовать все упущенное, ей движет страх. Потерять даже самую малую долю контроля над собой, подобно смерти.  
Проснувшись после очередного кошмара, она понимает, что страх страху рознь.  
— Квилл! — она несколько минут долбится в его каюту.  
— Я очень удивлен… — бурчит заспанный Квилл.  
— Какого черта ты запираешься?  
— Могу аналогичное спросить у тебя, но не стану, а объясню, что у нас на корабле обитает некто, кто тащит всё… и оставлять двери открытыми небезопасно… что случилось?  
— Ты говорил, что выпивка согревает.  
Взгляд Квилла сразу яснеет.  
— Пойдем.  
Гамора давится от первой стопки. Квилл искренне удивляется, а на лице появляется какая-то кривая улыбка:  
— Серьезно? Ты ни разу не пила?  
— Заткнись, — цедит она и выпивает вторую стопку.  
— Во-во, — Квилл отодвигает бутылку, — если и правда не пила, то двух тебе вполне хватит. Он прав. По телу как-то быстро разливается тепло и в голове начинает странно шуметь.  
— Спасибо, — он встает и, стараясь идти твердо, уходит.  
Засыпает мгновенно и спит без кошмаров. Правда весь следующий день даже Ракета замечает, что она какая-то особенно злая. Квилл же как-то по-доброму отшучивается даже на самые едкие замечания.

Всё продолжается с каким-то наглым и завидным упорством. Пожалуй, Квилл единственный во всей галактике, кому не всё равно и кому это под силу. Наверное, только так: бесконечно-глупыми и порой невыносимо-раздражающими шутками можно разрушить те страшные оковы, из которых она сама выбраться не может, да и не хочет.  
Первый раз искреннее смеется она тоже на Милано.  
Это происходит, когда в ней пара глотков чего-то горячительного, а рассказ пьяного Квилла действительно забавный.  
— Давай, пацан, — сипит он, изображая Йонду, — пора тебе стать мужчиной… и приводит в бордель… и вот мне десять и я наблюдаю как на постели возлежит тело с щупальцами, до сих пор не знаю что это было… что-то межу осьминогом, кальмаром и каракатицей…  
— Кем? — перебивая, хмурится Гамора.  
— Неважно… потом покажу, только напомни … так вот… и я совершенно не представляю что с ним делать. «Иди сюда, сладенький, я хочу тебя съесть…», — шипит это нечто, я вжимаюсь в стенку, а длинная щупальца тянется ко мне, ловит и вот я уже на кровати. Слава Контраксии, по крайней мере при входе в этот бордель не обыскивали и у меня есть нож. Я, не задумываясь, вонзаю в одну из щупалец и бегу к двери. Она, разумеется, заперта. В комнате ни единого окна, но под потолком вентиляционное отверстие, как раз под меня. Адреналина столько, что я без проблем влезаю по балдахину и в следующую секунду уже ползу по не самой грязной вентиляционной трубе в моей жизни, пока не упираюсь в решетку. И единственное, что радует в этой ситуации – за мной никто не ползет. Спустя пару часов, бесполезных попыток выломать решетку ко мне приходит вселенское смирение, я твердо уверен, что быть съеденным это благороднее, чем сдохнуть от голода. И какого же мое удивление, когда Йонду сидит рядом с этим, пьет и травит какие-то байки. Оказывается, это один из их бесконечных обрядов посвящения опустошителей. И оказывается я его прошёл.

Гамора понимает, что обожает пьяные истории Питера и находит простой способ слушать их. Она всегда выпивает пару глотков, а остальное подливает или подставляет ему. Возможно, он давно раскусил этот план и делает всё специально, а на утро всегда искренне удивляется, почему ему так хреново, а ей так хорошо, ведь пили одинаково.  
Его истории заполняют пустоту, целый пласт её жизни, все те маленькие радости и нелепости, которых она была лишена. В большинстве они смешные, а если и нет, то Питер рассказывает их крайне забавно. Как она может судить, жизнь у опустошителей мало чем отличалась от жизни у Таноса, но как мальчишке удалось сохранить этот неиссякаемый позитив и детскую непосредственность, остается загадкой.  
Спустя пару месяцев она может сказать, что знает про него если не всё, то самое основное. Потому что его рассказы поистине не иссекаемы. К тому же к историям из его жизни всегда прибавляются «шоу по ящику». Кажется, что он прожил несколько жизней.  
Но насколько болтлив он, настолько молчалива она. И между ними практически никогда не возникает неловких молчаливых пауз. А главное, за что она благодарна: он никогда не просит рассказать что-нибудь её, никогда ни о чем не спрашивает. Когда-нибудь она сможет рассказать, но не сейчас. Сейчас еще рано погружаться в ту тьму и боль.  
Гамора знает, что и после скольких бутылок он может рассказывать, и когда будет что-то помнить, и чувствовать себя неловко, а когда нет. И постепенно добирается до самого сокровенного. Очередной раз доведя, точнее, дотащив, его до каюты, свалив на кровать и сев рядом на пол, просит:  
— Расскажи про свою маму.  
— Она была очень красивая, — бормочет он, — и всегда видела во всём и во всех хорошее, постоянно шутила и смеялась, обожала все шоу и фильмы по ящику и песни по радио, радовалась, как ребенок и безумно любила жизнь…  
У Гаморы щемит сердце: головоломка разгадывается. А ещё приходит осознание, что как бы не было больно думать о прошлом, помнить его нужно всегда.  
— … она умирала, — продолжает Питер, — а я подрался с пацанами из-за лягушки…  
— Из-за кого? — переспрашивает Гамора.  
— Ну… лягушка… такая зелёная … прыгает … — говорит Квилл засыпая.  
Гамора втайне изучает терранскую фауну, и вообще Терру, и особенно, терранский английский, забивая в переводчик все тексты его любимых песен.

Первые слёзы, которые она сдерживала все эти долгие годы, будут тоже на Милано. Она до последнего подавляет их всеми силами, всей ненавистью и злобой. Её учили, что слёзы это слабость. Но теперь она понимает: слёзы доказывают, что у неё всё-таки есть душа.


End file.
